warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit
A kit is a cat under the age of six moons who is still living in the Nursery with their mother and littermates. Kits are usually very mischievous and energetic, and are known to bother Warriors and Elders. However, they tend to be interested in the stories the Elders tell. Most kits are eager to begin their apprenticeship before they reach six moons of age, and very curious about what happens outside their Camp. A kit's name must end with the suffix '-kit'. DESCRIPTION When a kit is born, their mother or father names them, usually after their appearance, or sometimes to honor another cat of the same name. Sometimes, though, kits have names that only have to do with the natural products on their territory, including animals, whether prey or enemies like foxes. Some kits are named for something significant that happened before or when they were born. When kits are not named because they die before their parents have a chance to name them, they are named by other StarClan members. Kits stay in the nursery together with their mother who nurses them and takes care of them for six moons. All Clan cats, and especially the Queens and the mother, are very protective of kits. They are fed first and are not expected to catch their own food or do chores. It is said in StarClan's Code that: "Clan cats cannot neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan, or not from a Clan at all.". However, half-Clan kits or those of non-Clan origins are usually frowned upon by pure-blood Clan cats, as their commitment to their foster Clan can be questioned. Half-Clan kits are usually taken in by the Clan of the mother, although there are some exceptions, like Quickstar willingly giving her kits to Houndspots. Kits are not allowed out of the Nursery until they are two moons old. After that, they can go around the camp, though never far from their mother. A kit cannot leave the Clan camp until they are apprenticed, unless they are escorted by a Warrior; however, sometimes they get away and get in trouble. Kits tend to have soft and fluffy fur. They are usually curious, mischievous, and playful, trying to get the Clan Warriors to play with them. Most of them are too young to fully understand the Clan traditions or StarClan's Code, but if they break a rule, they are not punished and sometimes very lightly scolded depending on the severity of their deed. They tend to accidentally annoy Warriors, but are fascinated in the stories the elders tell. Kits often want to start training or become Warriors immediately, and have to be reminded that they must wait until they are six moons old. EDUCATION While in the Nursery, kits gradually learn about their Clanmates, Clan ways, traditions, rivals, and about StarClan's Code as they age. Their mother, the other Queens in the nursery, and the elders will tell them stories of great battles, journeys, and cats. The care of the kits is shared by all of the Queens. Once reaching the age of six moons, they become Apprentices, which will replace the last part of their name to from "kit" to "paw". They will either go on the path of a Medicine Cat or a Warrior, and their Mentor will teach them the ways of the path they choose. TRIVIA * Although it has rarely happened, kits have been apprenticed late. This is often due to misbehavior or as the result of an injury due to an accident or other incident. At the same time, kits have also been apprenticed early or without warning due to battle or other circumstances. Typically, the latter is highly frowned upon as the kits can get hurt or killed during training if they are too young.